First Christmas and Other Great Adventures
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: The Swan Jones family's first Christmas, with their little princess. Follow Emma and Killian on their greatest adventure. Baby's first Christmas
1. Traditions (A short introduction)

**A/N: Hey folks, so this year, my holiday fic for Christmas is a little late. But like last year, it will be a multi chapter, and it will continue after Christmas, because I work in a toy department and my brother got married, so I had literally no time to write. But I promise this fic will be sweet, fluffy, and full of Swan-Jones family feels.**

 **warning: Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter name: Traditions (A short introduction)**

 **~~Swan Jones~~**

Emma sat at the table, tapping her fingers on the table. She couldn't help but think about the fact that her entire life, Christmas after Christmas, but she still couldn't think of a single tradition she had growing up. She didn't what Eala to grow up without something to remember. She wanted to do something for her. Wanted to make Christmas special.

"What's on your mind, love?" Killian asked, sliding into the chair beside her.

She sighed. "I've just been thinking…" She began, looking up at him. "We have a daughter now."

He smiled a small proud smile. "Aye, that we do. A fine one at that."

Emma laughed softly. "She sure is, but it's gotten me thinking. Last year? It was just us. It was all about teaching you about the holiday, and now? Now I need to figure it all out again."

He put an arm around her waist. "How so?"

She shook her head. "When I was a kid? I never had a Christmas. Not really. The only tradition I had? I would light a single candle and put it in the window, because in one of my not terrible foster homes, the mom, would light a candle and put it in the window. She told the kids, that it was so Santa Claus would always be able to find them." She admitted. "I'm not even sure, what made that one stick, but every Christmas, I would light a candle." Emma sighed. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is…"

Killian caught her chin and made her look at him. "Go on, love." He urged.

Emma looked down again. "I just… I just want Eala to have more than a silly little candle to mark the holiday." She looked into his eyes. "I want our little Pirate Princess to have traditions."

He smiled, and leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips. "Then have them she shall." He promised. "Let's give her all of them. You taught me a few last year. We can make the tree one of them. Of course, the cookies. I loved that one." He kissed her, remembering their powdered sugar escapade. "There are so many things we can do, to make her holidays memorable, Love."

Emma smiled. "You mean it? You'll help me teach her about our holidays?"

He nodded. "Of course, she will be privy to a few of the Enchanted Forest holidays as well."

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him, pressing another kiss to his lips. "I'm so happy we get to have this."

Killian sighed holding her to him. "I am too, my love."

She knew as she sat in her true love's arms, with their daughter sleeping in the next room, that she would never need to worry about not having a traditional family Christmas again. She didn't know what all family traditions they would build together, but whatever they would be, they would be magical.

 **~~Swan Jones~~**

 **please review**

 **until next time allons-y!**


	2. Eala's First Ornament

**A/N So I pretty much said it all last chapter, so here we go. Chapter two, so I can sort of stay on track.**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **~~Swan Jones~~**

She needed it to be perfect. Not just some little trinket from a store would do, for her little girl's first Christmas ornament. Henry had shown her his, a tiny little apple, with a bite taken out of it, that said "Henry's first Christmas" on it, with a picture of him nestled inside.

So here she was, standing in Marco's shop looking at each of the ornaments on the shelves.

"Emma!" Called a familiar voice. "How's the little one?"

She turned and smiled at the ex-puppet. "She's doing great, thanks August. I'm just looking for a Baby's First ornament."

August smiled. "Papa, has been working on one special for you actually. Well two, really. He said you really seemed to like the ornament from last year. Here, I'll show you."

He pulled out a small box and opened the lid. Emma looked inside and she smiled. "They're perfect. Thank you."

"Papa, thought they would be."

"How much do I owe you?" She asked, pulling out her wallet.

Marco came out of the back then. "No cost for the savior, think of it as a token of my gratitude for everything you do." The kind old man told her.

Emma opened her mouth to argue.

"No argument young lady. You'll take them, and leave not a penny."

Emma shook her head. "You're really not going to charge me?"

Marco shook his head. "Maybe next year." He told her. "Probably not, but perhaps."

Emma sighed, shaking her head, before taking the box that held the ornaments.

"Merry Christmas, Emma!" August called.

"Back at you." She replied. "Merry Christmas."

 _~~Baby's first~~_

When Emma walked in, she almost laughed out loud, as she found her pirate in the middle of the living room, tangled in a string of lights.

"Emma! Help!" He cried. "These infernal lights are attacking." He struggled against them, and ended up falling into a mess of limbs and lights, and Emma lost her battle, laughing.

"Not funny, Swan! I'm trapped!" Killian cried.

She wiped a tear out of her eye. "How in the world, did you manage that?" She asked, as she put her coat and the box from Marco's on the table.

Killian pouted, as Emma began to untangle him. "I wanted to surprise you, and have the lights up outside. Henry said it was a thing, that people do here. So, I got some lights, and when I took them out of the box, well… I'm not entirely sure how this happened, but it did, and I can't get out!"

She pressed a kiss to his nose, as she got his arms free from the lights. "You're adorable."

Once he was free, he got up from the floor, "I prefer dashing rapscallion."

"I know. But that doesn't change how adorable my pirate is." She informed him, as she spooled the lights. Anyway, I go something while I was out." She told him.

"What's that, love?" he asked.

Emma smiled, and held out the box. "I stopped at Marco's and got our ornaments. Including, our little Swan's first Christmas Ornament. She opened it, and carefully pulled out the small cygnet ornament, with a little picture window on its wing. The cygnet appeared to be sleeping, and beneath the window, it said, Little Jones, first Christmas. "I thought maybe, we could take one of her pictures from the hospital, and get it shrunk down for the window. What do you, think?" She asked.

Killian reached out for the little ornament, weighing it in his hand. "I think, it's perfect."

"Really?"

"Our little Swan, with a little swan ornament. Not much else could be as perfect." He told her.

Emma smiled, "Well, how about this one?" She asked, pulling out a rounded ornament with a hook, and a swan's neck forming a heart around a sleeping cygnet. "Marco made this one as our second Christmas ornament."

"I love it." Killian told her. "Now we just need to get the tree to put them on."

Emma smiled. "I think I know just the one." She told him, putting an arm around his neck, and pulling him in for a kiss.

 _~~Baby's First~~_

Once Henry, David, and Killian, got the tree inside, they lit it, while Snow and Emma made hot chocolate, and began making popcorn for the strings. As the two women began to thread the popcorn onto the string, Killian chuckled, when he saw the little Prince toddle up, and begin to eat the popcorn off the end, that Emma and Snow had already finished.

"No, Neal!" Snow laughed, gently prying the popcorn from the toddler.

David nudged him. "That, is only a fraction of what you've got to look forward to."

Killian smiled over at the playpen, where Eala was sleeping. "I can't wait."

David noticed his look, and never one to pass up a chance to rib the pirate, he sighed. "Talk like that, and it'll go by way to fast. Then, before you know it, she'll be all grown up, and finding that guy she's going to spend forever with."

Killian choked, turning white as a sheet, before blushing beet red. "Nope. No. She'll not be doing that. Not till she's thirty." He thought for a moment. "Or forty."

David laughed. "That's what every father wants to believe." He confided. "But look at me. I'm a grandpa, to a fourteen-year-old, and a two-month-old."

Killian shook his head, as he finished tucking the last of the lights into the tree. "Aye, but she didn't have a scary pirate for a father." He gave David a cheeky smile. "Nor will she find a dashingly handsome pirate."

Henry popped around the tree. "Can't make any guarantee's. There are other pirates out there."

"Whose side are you on?" Killian asked, staring at the boy in shock.

Henry just laughed, as he ducked back behind the tree.

"Popcorn string is ready!" Snow announced.

Emma came up to him, "You okay? You look like you're scarred for life." She looked over, and saw the look on her father's face. "Why does dad look like the cat that got the canary?"

Killian looked down at her. "Eala's never dating." He told her. "Never."

She gave him a confused look, but said nothing. They were interrupted, when a small whimpering cry, signaled that their Princess had woken.

David beat them both there, and scooped up the baby. "Hello there princess." He cooed, Eala calmed down.

"Come on, let's get the tree decorated, then we can watch Rudolph." Emma offered, reaching out to take her daughter from her father.

Killian joined her, pressing a kiss into the downy hair covering Eala's head. "We should put hers on first." He told her.

Emma nodded, and together, as a family, Killian, Emma, Henry, and Eala, hung the little cygnet ornament at the highest and proudest point. As they held her up to see the ornament, Killian swore, her little face split into a smile.

He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, when he saw Emma notice her smile, the pride in her eyes, as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"Baby's first ornament, and Baby's first smile." Emma told him, as she leaned up to kiss him, as they stood in front of the tree. Neither of them noticed Snow photograph the moment, or if they did, they were too lost in it to notice.

 **~~Swan Jones~~**

 **Please review**


	3. The Night Before

**A/N Hello, so tonight will be another two parter, and I figured last year we had an engagement. So this Christmas? It's time for a wedding, but of course, before we can have a wedding, we need a night before**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

 **Swan Jones**

It was the night before the big night. The next day they wouldn't see one another, hell, once they part ways at the end of the dinner, they wouldn't set eyes on one another until after the wedding. Her dress was already at the cabin by where the wedding was being held. She was thankful about the fact that Regina agreed to help with the magic necessary for an outdoor wedding. Well, Regina and Elsa. Elsa was working on the decoration once they parted for the evening, and Regina was working on a charm to keep the climate in a comfortable range, while still preserving the pristine beauty of winter.

Emma looked at her fiancé, as he read a bedtime story to Eala, seeing as the little princess would be coming with Emma, seeing as she needed to be fed before the wedding. So he was reading her a story before they left.

"I knew that I could have any gift I could imagine. But the thing I wanted most for Christmas was not inside Santa's giant bag. What I wanted more than anything was one silver bell from Santa's sleigh." Killian read, as he balanced the book on his lap and cradled his daughter in his left arm, his voice lilting and gentle, and she felt her heart warm at the sight.

She knew that soon she would have to take her daughter from him, and get ready to go. They would be staying in the loft with her parents that night, and Killian would remain home. But for right now, she was content to sit and watch her fiancé read The Polar Express to their daughter.

Before too long, Snow declared it time. Knowing that the couple would loath for the night to end, seeing as this would be the first night they stayed apart since they returned from the Underworld, she took Eala to get the little princess, who had dozed in her papa's arms into her snow suit.

Emma sighed when Killian wrapped his arms around her, melting into the embrace. "I don't want to go." She mumbled. "Screw tradition."

Killian chuckled. "As much as I would love that, so you and Eala would remain here. I believe your mother does not share the sentiment." He told her. "I think she would perish the thought of you remaining under the same roof as me on this particular evening. Besides, it is mere hours away, that I shall see the gown you have chosen, and have you steal my heart once more."

She hummed. "You sure know how to flatter a girl." She told him. "But I suppose that is true. I will get to see you in a tux, and if I remember correctly, you cut quite the figure in fancy clothing."

"Aye, it simply enhances my dashing charms."

Emma laughed, finally pulling away. "Arrogant." She said, leaning in for a kiss.

"You love it." He told her, bringing his lips to cover hers.

She closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation. "You know I do." She mumbled against his lips.

He growled, and would have further deepened the kiss, had David not chosen that moment to clear his throat. "See you tomorrow." He promised.

Emma smiled. "You better. I'll be the one in white."

"I'll be looking." He promised her.

Emma chuckled, and pulled away. "Until tomorrow."

"Not a moment sooner."

"Emma, let's go." David told her.

Emma rolled her eyes, and turned to follow her father out.

~~Swan Jones~~

She couldn't sleep. It was hard to imagine a bed being so cold, when you never slept alone. You would think she would be used to it by now, but then Killian Jones waltzed in, and gave her a new normal. She sighed, rolling so she stared at the ceiling. She wondered absently, if Killian was having this hard of a time. If he stared at their ceiling, wishing she was beside him, like she was doing of him. She heard Eala's steady breathing in the cradle by the bed, downstairs she could hear her parents snoring. Was the loft always so noisy? She groaned. She needed to sleep. She was getting married in a few hours.

Oh god, she's getting married in a few hours… well, there goes any chance of sleep. She kicked off the blankets and rolled out of bed, pausing to check on her daughter, before slipping on her shoes and a jacket before creeping through the loft. She needed air. Her parents would wake if Eala did, so she wasn't worried about that, but even so, she left a note on the table, stating she went for a walk.

Then with a deep breath, she pulled on a hat, and stepped outside into the cold December air.

~~Swan Jones~~

He couldn't sleep. The house was too silent, the bed too cold, he didn't know when he had grown so used to her presence, only now he couldn't sleep without her. He tried assuring himself that he would see her in a few hours, but it wouldn't settle his body and mind enough to sleep.

He groaned after the third hour of staring at the ceiling, and got out of their bed, and pulled on his brace and shoes. He needed air. He knew that being outside would help clear his mind. It always did.

So with that thought, he walked past Henry, who despite having a room upstairs was passed out on the couch a controller in his hand, the TV dimly lit, with the words no signal bouncing around the screen, and out into the night.

~~Swan Jones~~

Emma wasn't sure what brought her there, only being glad she was there, as the docks came into view. She sighed and sat on the bench closest to the water, pulling her knees to her chest, just staring out over the partially frozen ocean. She sighed. She could feel her exhaustion pulling at her, the ocean working its magic on her. If she couldn't have her fiancé, the least she could do is allow the ocean scent that always clings to his skin, work its way through her to calm her nerves.

She closes her eyes, letting the cold sea air, soak around her.

"Emma? What the devil are you doing out here, luv?" Asked an all too welcome voice.

Emma startled, sitting up straight, eyes wide. "Hook!?" she asked, before spotting him a few feet away. "Christ, you scared me, Killian!" She shook her head. "What are you doing out here?"

"I believe I asked first." He told her. "But to answer your question. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." He raised an eyebrow. "Now you?"

Emma sighed, pulling off her hat, to run her fingers through her hair. "Same thing. If I tossed and turned much longer I would have screamed."

He came to sit beside her. "Whomever came up with this silly tradition, clearly had never spent the night in their love's arms."

Emma leaned her head to his shoulder, "Otherwise they would know, there is now way you can sleep without them." She yawned. "I am suddenly, very tired." She mentioned.

Killian chuckled, "then let's go to the Jolly. She'll be warmer than here, and your parents have Eala, and Henry is passed out on the couch. None shall be the wiser if we are back before dawn.

Emma smirked. "As wonderful as that sounds, our little princess is due to wake for her two AM feeding soon, I wouldn't leave mom and dad with that.

Killian sighed. "Aye, nor would I wish a grumpy David on our little girl." He admitted. "But, perhaps I could sneak in through the window"

Emma smacked his arm. "No! I'm not going to let you break a leg climbing in a window, the night before our wedding."

Killian pouted. "As you wish." He said. "Perhaps now, we can both sleep now." He suggested.

Emma nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." She promised.

"Aye, in the morning." He agreed.

~~Swan Jones~~

As predicted, Emma walked back into the house, just as Eala woke with a cry. But finally, after a quick feeding, the little princess fell back to sleep, and Emma was finally able to sleep, with the scent of the ocean surrounding her.

~~Swan Jones~~

Killian returned home, finding that at some point during his absence, Henry had woken up, and gone to bed, and with a sigh, Killian trudged up the stairs, and climbed into bed, and closed his eyes, and finally blissfully slipped beneath the waves of sleep.

 **Swan Jones**

 **Please review**

 **until next time Allons-y!**


	4. The Wedding

**A/N Now for P/2 of tonight's post**

 **warning: Unbeta'd**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **~~Swan Jones~~**

It was finally time, after all the preparations, and long days sitting with her mother and making plans, have led here. Emma looked down at the snowy white gown she wore. By the end of the day, their family would be official. After today, she would be married to her true love.

"How are your feet?" Snow asked, adjusting the delicate knot that held her hair out of her face, though it barely did that, as she opted for her hair to lay loose, knowing that Killian loved it down.

She smiled at her mother. "Toasty warm." She told the other woman. "I'm just glad it's finally here. It feels like we've been waiting for this moment forever."

Snow chuckled. "I know it feels like that, and yes, a year might seem like a long time, but look at it this way. Your waiting paid off, it left you with your little princess. Now she's here to see her mommy and daddy get married!" Her mother fussed over her a bit more.

Emma smiled again, an expression she couldn't seem to wipe from her face. Two years ago, she never thought she would get this chance, but here she was, here he was, alive and happy, and proud to be the father of their daughter.

"Oh Emma." Her mother sighed. "You are so beautiful." Tears sprung to the dark-haired woman's eyes, as she took in the sight of her daughter. "I always wanted to be here for this moment. I always dreamed of helping you get ready for your wedding, the way my mother wasn't for mine."

Emma felt tears threatening her own eyes. "Mom, stop, you're going to make me start." The blonde warned.

Snow laughed softly. "It's okay to cry, sweetheart. It's your wedding. You're supposed to cry. There would be something wrong if you didn't."

Emma sighed softly, "I never thought I would have this. After Neal. After foster care. After everything. I thought I would never find love again. Never have a family. Never have a mother to dote on me in my wedding dress, a father to walk me down the aisle. I never thought I would have my baby girl, or my little boy. Even five years ago, I would laugh if you told me I would have any of this." She turned back to her mother, as the tears rolled down her cheeks, a grin plastered to her face. "Mom, I'm getting married."

Snow laughed, as she pulled her eldest to her, the pair broke when a knock sounded on the door.

Emma carefully blotted her eyes, as she went to answer. The door opened, revealing a nervous David, looking handsome in his suit, and his eyes widened, filling with moisture as he took in the sight of his daughter, wearing a dress fit for a princess. "Wow." He whispered. "Emma, you look."

Emma made a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, "I know."

David cleared his throat, and straightened up, holding out an arm. "I think I was told, there was a princess in need of escort. I would hardly live up to my name if I didn't oblige." Emma said nothing, a smile on her face as she took her father's arm, she knew if she tried to answer him, she would only start crying again, and she wanted to save that for later.

So, with another deep breath, Emma and her father stepped through the door.

~~Swan Jones~~

"It's time, Killian." Henry said from the door.

Killian spun to face the boy, and nodded, "Aye lad. I'll be there, when your mother arrives." He promised, doing a quick once over in the mirror, before he stepped out, and started to where the wedding was to take place. He steps out into the outdoor chapel, that somehow felt as warm as a spring breeze. The entire town is seated in the wooden pews that had been set, the end of the aisle ending with the well.

He began to walk down the aisle, as music began to play. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas played on the violin. He tried not to fidget with his sleeve as all eyes turned to him, as he passed. He released a breath, as he reached Archie at the well.

"Don't worry, Hook. It's all going to be perfect." Archie promised, as the music changed, to White Christmas, and Elsa walked out with His half brother Liam. The younger Jones had taken some convincing to be in the wedding, but in the end he had agreed.

Liam wore a slim tuxedo with an ice blue tie and vest, while Elsa wore a glittering blue gown with long sleeves, carrying a bouquet of white flowers.

Elsa paused at the ice arch at the beginning of the aisle, and raised her hand, triggering snow to begin falling in a slow dance through the air, before continuing. Behind them, came Belle and Robin, in identical outfits. Then Regina stepped out with Henry beside her. Dressed almost completely the same aside from Henry's vest being silver with red trim, and Regina's bouquet had red roses mixed in with the white. Then behind them, came Snow, with Eala bundled in her arms, seemingly sound asleep, and he felt a smile cross his face.

It seemed like they took ages to reach the end of the aisle, Henry pausing to hug Killian when he got there.

He hugged the boy tightly, before releasing him, and dropping a kiss on his sleeping daughter's cheek, before Snow moved to one of the two empty seats at the head of the aisle. Then the music changed once more, this time switching to I'll Be Home For Christmas.

Killian looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. Emma looked so beautiful. Her hair was mostly loose, held back with a snowflake headdress, that flowed back into a shimmering veil. Her dress was fitted with open shoulders, and long sleeves that belled out at the elbow leaving them to drape around her, her skirt was layered lace, that made the effect of the taffeta layered over top, look like snowflakes drifting from a cloud, but it was her face that captivated him. Her eyes were wet, with tears threatening to fall, while her face was split in a wide grin.

He felt as though he would begin crying himself, as David guided her closer. Closer, closer, good god, could the man walk any slower, he allowed his eyes to flash to the other man, long enough to see that this was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, but also the greatest honor ever bestowed upon him. It dawned on Killian, he would likely one day have that same mixed expression on his face. He was left no more time to ponder it though, as David reached the small step up, and they stopped.

Archie clears his throat, and the music drifts to an end, as he begins speaking. "Today we have gathered to witness one of the greatest moments in life." He began. "The moment, when two become one. Today, we celebrate the union of Emma Swan and Killian Jones." He tells the gathered people. "Now, if there is anyone who believes this union should not be complete, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There is a moment of silence, where Emma and Killian share a look, that states that they dare anyone to try.

Archie nodded and continued. "Who presents this woman?" He asked softly.

David beamed at his daughter. " I do." He says, taking the hand that Emma has on the crook of his arm and into Killian's one good one.

Archie smiles, as Emma steps up to stand across from him. "Thank you David."

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of two lives. Like a page out of a storybook, the amazing happened. They met. Then, against all odds, they fell in love, and they kept falling. A fact they reaffirm today, with the exchange of vows, in the ancient tradition of marriage."

Emma squeezes his hand, making him look up into her eyes, as the tears began to pool inside of the twin green gems.

"In life, there are all kinds of love, the love we feel for our parents, and our family," He looks over at Emma, "for some the love for a child, but none is rarer than true love. True love is something much more than any other form love comes in, it comes once in a life time, if that. Emma and Killian are part of the lucky few, who can mark their names in that once in a life time column, joining legendary loves before them."

"Not to say that just because they found it, means it'll be easy, as their road has already displayed. Love is a commitment. It takes work. It takes honesty. The ability to say, you know, maybe I'm wrong. Love is many things, but easy isn't one of them. It is however, and adventure, one that I am glad to send these two people on." Archie concludes. "Now, the couple has prepared their own vows, so I shall step back, as they share the words that they have prepared."

Archie steps back. Killian looks down into Emma's eyes, feeling so many emotions rush through him, as he sees them reflected in hers. "Emma." He starts, "I remember the first time I knew I wanted to know you. You had just left me chained up in a giant's palace on top of beanstalk."

A roll of chuckles runs across the clearing. "I also remember the first time you made my heart soar, back in Neverland, and that 'one time thing' all I knew was I couldn't let it be so. Though the first time I decided I needed to marry you, was every moment in between and since. Emma, I have loved you from almost the first moment I laid eyes on you." He brings their joined hands up to swipe a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"and I will continue to love you, every time we are together, especially the times we are apart. Emma Swan, you have given me more gifts than I can count. You gave me your heart, emotionally and truly, you gave me moments to cherish, and more than that, you gave me family, and for that I am eternally grateful. Before you, I was nothing but a pirate, but now I am a man that is almost worthy of your love, not only that, but you made me a father. The gifts that you've given me are too many to count, and the gifts I have given, will never amount to what you have given me, and today, I give you the last gift I have to give, today I give you myself in every form possible, but that's nothing compared to the gift you give me, by allowing me to call you mine today. So it is with the highest joy, that I give you the last piece of myself I have left to give." Killian says, untangling their fingers to brush one of the loose strands of hair from her face.

Emma lets out a soft sob, Killian sees the pure joy on her face. Gods he wants to kiss her right now, but he holds himself back, needing to hear what she has to say.

"Killian, for so long, I was alone, I didn't think I was even capable of feeling this way for someone else. I built my walls so high, I thought for sure there was nobody that could climb them. Then came this beautiful pirate, who rather than try to scale them, broke right through, giving me everything, and asking almost nothing in return."

She pauses for a moment, her eyes moving over his features, "Until you, I was just a lost girl, looking for a home, one that you built in your arms, you have always been there for me, even when the darkness tried to take away our everything, every moment there was you and me, even when we were lost we found each other. There isn't a soul in this world, or any other that could say they have given, or received more for love. I will follow you wherever you go, whether it's in this world, or any other. I love you, and I will continue to love you, as long as there is a sea and a sky." She finishes, her free hand, which isn't holding his, rests on his cheek, "You are my happy ending, and I'll give you all that I have left to give, starting with today and every day."

Archie takes over, with both bride and groom too overwhelmed with emotion to say anything more at the moment, "Emma and Killian have requested a hand fasting ceremony as well as the exchange of rings to signify them becoming one of heart and soul." With this Archie produces a red ribbon with black and gold embroidery on it. "Killian, extend your hand to Emma. Emma, extend your hand to Killian, leave them palm up." Archie instructs.

They comply, eyes not leaving the other's.

"This ribbon signifies the bond that ties you to each other." He says. "At this time we shall hear the couple make their promises." He looks to Killian.

"Killian Jones, do you take Emma Swan, to be your wife, from now till the end?"

Killian nods, "Aye, I do." He says, the words falling from him effortlessly.

Archie takes the first end of the ribbon, laying it across his palm, "Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect Emma, forsaking all others, and holding her above all other's in this world and the next?"

Killian swallows, "I do." It comes out a hoarse whisper, his voice rubbed raw with emotion. As the words slip from him, Archie wraps the ribbon twice around his palm.

Archie turns now to Emma, "Emma Swan, you take Killian Jones, to be your husband, from now till the end?"

Emma puffs her chest up, eyes gazing softly into Killian's, "I do." She promises.

Archie takes her hand, placing the ribbon in her grasp.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect Killian, forsaking all others, and holding him above all other's in this world and the next?"

Emma nods, her voice failing her momentarily, "Yes, I do." She whispers, as Archie wraps the ribbon twice over her palm.

"With this ribbon we signify two people becoming one, their hearts beating as one." He says, "Killian, Emma, you may join hands, and complete the handfasting ceremony." He says, and the couple complies as Archie wraps the remaining length of the ribbon around their joined hands, "You are now joined as one. Now who holds the rings."

Henry steps up from his place behind Killian, "I have the ring from the groom for the bride." He says, giving the ring to Archie.

Regina steps forward next, "I hold the ring for the groom from the bride." She says, placing the ring into Archie's, palm.

Archie smiles, and unwraps their hands so that Killian could take the ring, and slip it onto Emma's finger.

Emma choked back a sob, as it slid home, before she took the other ring from Archie and slid it onto Killian's finger.

"It is my pleasure to say, by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He smiles at the pair, "Killian, you may kiss your bride." He says.

Killian places his palm to Emma's cheek, leaning in closer, his eyes drifting close as their lips meet.

Emma's hands slide up his arms, one reaching the base of his neck, tangling in the edge of his hairline, holding him closer. Without warning, Killian's arms went around Emma's waist and he dipped her back, deepening the kiss, until someone clears their throat.

The newlyweds split, and turned to face the gathered group, with joined hand.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you all to, Killian, and Emma Jones." Archie declares.

Emma and Killian shared a glance, then started walking hand in hand down the aisle, pausing beside Snow and David and taking their daughter between them. Then as a family, the Swan Jones walked past their town, with their family behind them, and forever before them.

 **please review~~~**

 **until next time allons-y!**


End file.
